


Teenie Weenie Peenie

by CarmillaCarmine



Series: Johnlock Fluff [18]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, John Watson has a small cock, M/M, Micropenis, Nonaconda, PythonLock, Small Penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29041464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarmillaCarmine/pseuds/CarmillaCarmine
Summary: After weeks of snogging and giving Sherlock blow jobs, the moment came that John had dreaded the most; taking his trousers off in front of his lover. Until now, he'd managed to remain clothed from the waist down at all times. How would Sherlock react to John’s secret?
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Johnlock Fluff [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134641
Comments: 47
Kudos: 122
Collections: Johnlock Anniversary - January 29th, SmallDickFics





	Teenie Weenie Peenie

**Author's Note:**

> I blame the Twitter folk for this. Thanks for the great prompt! I wrote this at ass o'clock last night on my phone. Enjoy! 
> 
> This fic is a rough continuation of [The Broom Cupboard Rendezvous ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28590894)  
> Betad by WritingOutLoud.

They’d grown a lot during the previous weeks when it came to sharing and actually talking. Yes, it had been quite a shock to both of them. However, Sherlock’s patience was clearly coming to an end as he sat next to John on the sitting room sofa with a ‘come hither’ look on his face. It was a look he’d developed recently and John usually adored it, but he had a looming feeling that the next step in their sexual relationship  would not en d w ell for him.

“It’s been a year since we met, John. To the day. And I would really like to celebrate by tasting your cock. If you’d let me,” Sherlock said, sliding his hand up John’s thigh. 

“I don’t know…” John’s lips thinned into a line as he looked away. This was the moment everything they’d worked for would go to shit.

“Unless you're not ready.”

“It’s not that…”

“What is it then?”

John's hands formed fists as he felt there was no escape for him this time.

“Can’t we just…”

“We can do anything… but I feel like I only take from you, John. Wouldn't you want me to pleasure you too?”

“I want it! Oh for God’s sake!” 

John stood up and slid his trousers down, his loose boxers right in front of Sherlock’s face.

“Don’t tell me it’s about your size,” Sherlock scoffed, looking up at John’s face.

“What? You knew? Well of course you knew.” John buried his face in his hands. 

“Obviously. That is why I’m getting impatient to see and play with it.”

“What?” John looked from between his parted fingers to see Sherlock’s eyes gleaming with interest. There was no sign of disappointment in them, just pure devotion. 

“Oh John, you don't observe! All my previous lovers wanted to just shove it up there. And I'm not built like that. I don't like it. It's too much, too uncomfortable. Years of experimenting and trying various sex toys have taught me how much I could take and still enjoy it. From what I deduced about you… It’s better than Christmas!” Sherlock linked his hands in front of his face, his eyes darting from John’s boxers to his face. “The question is why did you fake your walk? Why did you want to hide it from me?”

“I taught myself to fake it.”

“Impressive but unnecessary. Sorry, do go on.”

“I knew men in the military who walked like that and had reasons for it from what I glimpsed in the showers. I'm sorry but… I knew you were gay from the moment you didn't react to Mrs Hudson asking if we'll be needing two bedrooms. I wasn't as smart as you, as posh as you, I just… didn't want to be lacking even more in your eyes.”

“You're such an idiot,” Sherlock rolled his eyes and John waved a hand in a 'my point exactly' motion. “You're an idiot to think you could ever lack anything. I knew from the beginning, just like I had about your psychosomatic limp. I just never addressed it because it wasn’t important. We don't even have to have penetrative sex at all. I went long enough without it. Or we can do other things; anything you'd enjoy. It was you who told me weeks ago to talk about what’s bothering me so you’d know when you’re asking for too much or overwhelming me, remember?”

John nodded. That had been a long evening of them stumbling over words to figure out how to talk about feelings and boundaries. 

“And now it’s your turn to tell me what you’re not comfortable with. But not by hiding. You can’t do it forever, John. Please don’t…” 

The ‘please’ was what did it.

“I would like you to be the one… to…” John cleared his throat, looking at the collar of Sherlock’s shirt, avoiding his gaze. 

“Penetrate?”

“Yeah.”

“Really?”

“Why are you surprised?” John frowned.

“Past experience. The men I slept with at uni liked me as the receiver.”

“But you said you don't enjoy it, not really…” John was confused.

“Not the big ones, no. But I did experiment enough to know it wasn’t the person, but the size I didn’t like.”

“Oh…”

“Meeting yo u finally made me r ealise that a relationship could be more about compromise than me trying to please.”

“You tried to please someone?” John snorted in disbelief. A glare put him back in place  quickly enough to wipe the smile off his face. 

“I was so naive then.” Sherlock shook his head. “You -- I really want to please. I'd be honoured if  you’d let me penetrate you. And I would very much like to try for you to do the same to me.”

“You honestly don't mind. I can't believe it.” John’s shoulders sagged in relief.

“You're perfect…” the whispered words in Sherlock’s baritone filled John’s chest with warmth. 

“Not what I've heard from my girlfriends.”

“They were idiots. You're perfect for me, John. In every way.”

“I'm both emotional and aroused now,” John chuckled. 

“Come,” Sherlock stood up and took John's hand. “Let me suck your perfect penis.”

“Berk.”

“Unless you don't want me to.”

“Oh, I'm the last person to stop you.” John grinned and placed his hand in Sherlock's. His heart swelled and so did his cock. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, kudos and comments! They mean a lot and keep me writing!  
>   
>   
> If you enjoy my writing consider subscribing to [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarmillaCarmine):)  
> This fic is a rough continuation of [The Broom Cupboard Rendezvous ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28590894)  
>   
> You can follow/contact me on:  
> [Johnlock Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sherlockedcarmilla)  
> [Johnlock Twitter](https://twitter.com/CarmillaCarmin)  
> For queries connected with translating my work, please see my bio :)


End file.
